1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying techniques, and in particular to a liquid crystal display device and a plastic frame thereof.
2. The Related Arts
In recent years, due to the advantages of being compact, power saving, and low radiation, liquid crystal display devices find wide applications in all sorts of electronic products, including computer display devices, television sets, notebook computers, mobile phones, and digital cameras.
A liquid crystal display device uses a plastic frame and a front frame to cooperate with each other for retaining a liquid crystal display panel. Generally, the state-of-the-art liquid crystal display devices use bolts to fix the plastic frame and the front frame together, or alternatively, pawl structures are provided on the front frame and the plastic frame and the front frame are fixed together by means of the pawl structures.
The two assembling processes for the state-of-the-art liquid crystal display devices discussed above require the assembling to be done with bolts or pawls. This extends the assembling time and increases labor costs. Further, the material used to make the front frame the manufacturing operation is relatively complicated, leading to an increase of the costs of liquid crystal display panels.
Thus, it is desired to have a liquid crystal display device and a plastic frame thereof that overcome the above discussed problems.